Теленс Т. Д'Арби
| Кандзи = テレンス・T・ダービー | Ромадзи = Terensu Tī Dābī | Англ = D'Arby the Younger ( , аниме) | Происхождение = Pet Shop's Horus - Vol.8 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P84 The Secret of JOJO Characters (американский певец) | Стенд = Atum | Рождение = 5 января | Возраст = 21 | Зодиак = | Восточный зодиак = | Пол = М | Национальность = Американец | Волосы = Светло-коричневый (DC, ) Зелёный (аниме) | Глаза = Голубой (DC) Ореховый (аниме) | Занятость = Дворецкий Дио | Принадлежность = Агенты Дио Девять египетских славных Богов | Отношения = Дэниэл Д. Д'Арби (старший брат) | Статус = Неизвестен | Смерть = | Причина = | Манга = | Манга финал = | Аниме = | Игра = | Сэйю = ( ) ( , аниме) }} является второстепенным антагонистом, представленным в «Крестоносцах звёздной пыли». Обладает стендом Atum. Младший брат Дэниэла Джей Д'арби. Имеет необычайный талант в видеоиграх. Его стенд Atum, способен забирать души людей и является одним из Стендов Девяти Египетских Богов. Внешность Теленс носит головную повязку и пару сережек в форме букв Т и D (вероятно, это первые буквы его имени и фамилии). У него волосы, собранные в "улей". Он носит голубоватый жилет поверх черной рубашки с двухслойным символом сердца в области груди. У него есть параллельные бруски, татуированные на его носу, подбородке и лбу (подобные были на щеках его брата). Личность Как дворецкий, Теленс - манерный человек. Тем не менее, его поведение является лишь частичкой его извращенной и высокомерной личности. Из-за своей профессии Теленс довольно вежлив и приветлив, сохраняя спокойствие даже перед лицом провокаций, приветствует и противостоит группе Джостара, когда они входят в Особняк Дио. Хотя Теленс может казаться спокойным и собранным, он однажды жестоко избил своего старшего брата за то, что тот ударил свою подругу, и его можно разозлить до такой степени, что он сильно напрягается и выглядит старше своего возраста. Он чувствует себя выше своего старшего брата из-за этой способности к познанию, но, как отмечают Джотаро и Джозеф, ему не хватает проницательного и умного мышления, которое его старший брат развил как игрок. Теленс очень умный человек и особенно опытен в видеоиграх. У Теленса также есть привязанность к номеру 15 при выборе номера в играх. Способности Atum - Стенд Теленса Т. Д'Арби. Он обладает двумя отдельными способностями, первая из которых способна украсть душу любого, кто признает поражение против него, такого как Осирис, и способность читать мысли в форме видения душ, автоматически отвечающих на вопросы «да» или «нет». Игры: Теленс невероятно искусен в видеоиграх. Он постоянно бросает вызов людям в видеоиграх, в том числе Какёину Нориаки, и постоянно побеждает. История Предыстория С помощью таланта в видеоиграх и стенда Atum, он легко забирал души поверженных врагов. Благодаря Atum он мог превращать людей в марионетки. В какой-то момент Теленс жестоко избивал Дэниела за попытку приударить за его девушкой. После возвращения Дио, в какой-то момент поступил к нему на службу. Крестоносцы звёздной пыли При первом появлении Теленс объявляется дворецким особняка, в котором проживают Дио и его слуги. Сам Теленс адепт видеоигр. Как и его брат, он убедил Джотаро Куджо и компанию отыграть их души в качестве призов. Играя в гоночную игру F-Mega с Какёином, Теленс едва не сошел с дистанции, но спланировал это и благополучно приземлился на другой части трассы, опередив своего противника, в результате чего Какёин признал поражение и в результате потерял свою душу. Сразу после этого Джотаро бросает вызов Теленсу в бейсбольном матче «Oh, That's A Baseball!». Сначала Теленс использует свой превосходный опыт, чтобы обыгрывать Джотаро, но удивляется, когда Джотаро заявляет, что он «запомнил, как наносить удары». Это вынуждает Теленса признать невероятную точность Star Platinum и противостоять ей с помощью предвидящих способностей своего Стенда. Теленс отвечает на это, намекая на истинную природу сил своего Стенда, а затем заявляет, что его следующим шагом является форкбол. Atum, однако, читает ответ Джотаро, и Теленс меняет свою позицию на фастбол. Это заставляет бить Джотаро поп-хай, и игроку Д'Арби удается его поймать, из-за чего Джотаро выходит третьим, и игроки переходят на другую сторону. Д'Арби утверждает, что его следующим ударом будет хоумран, и демонстрирует это, отвечая на подачу Джотаро прямо на своего игрока, выбивая хоумран и повторяя процесс ещё дважды. Затем Джотаро снимает кепку и вызывает его подачу, и Д'Арби отвечает, хотя быстро удивляется, когда Джотаро удается отбить мяч, хотя предсказание души говорило о том, что Джотаро не собирался этого делать. Д'Арби, используя Atum, удается выяснить, что Джотаро обманывал, и, поскольку он не может понять, как он обманывает, а Джотаро процитировал слова своего брата в качестве оправдания своего продолжительного участия в игре, то теряет самообладание и пытается выяснить трюк Джотаро, но не может, и в результате стороны меняются. Д'Арби, наконец, ломает предохранитель и проверяет консоль, неоднократно расспрашивая Джотаро о том, как он обманывает, но все ещё не может выяснить причину. Д'Арби делает один последний шаг, но Джотаро забивает еще один хоум-раунд, заставляя душу Д'Арби признать поражение и освободить душу Какёина. Теленс сразу же пытается скрыть свое поражение, но Джотаро вновь подтвердил способность своего Стенда. Затем он поворачивает голову и замечает, что один из контролеров обернут лозами Hermit Purple, заставляя его понять, что против него играл не Джотаро, а Джозеф Джостар. Когда оба Джостара поворачиваются, чтобы прикончить его, Теленс спрашивает, можно ли его пощадить, но когда Джотаро просит его найти ответ, читая его душу, к ужасу Теленса, Джотаро отвечает «нет». Затем Джотаро ставит Теленса перед дилеммой угадывания, каким кулаком он ударит его. Теленс спрашивает, является ли этом кулак правым, а затем левым, прежде чем выяснить, что ответ - оба. Наконец, Теленс спрашивает, собирается ли Джотаро устроить ему «Ora Ora», прежде чем получить ответ непосредственно в виде ударов Star Patinum, в результате чего тот блы откинул в потолок помещения, созданного Кенни Джи. Позже Дио, который держал Теленса на своей стороне, потому что ему нравились его способности, комментирует, что Теленс никогда не поймет, почему он проиграл, потому что он не хотел умирать за него, в отличии от Ваниллы Айса. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * }} Видеоигры Прочее Галерея Манга= Telence's first appears.png|Первое появление Теленса Д'Арби Ttdarbystandingwithstand.png|Теленс со своим стендом Ttdarby.png|Теленс улыбается Telence with dolls.png|Хвастается своей коллекцией кукол с душами группе Джостара Ttdarby2.png|Представляет свой игровой турнир Telence with Kakyoin doll.png|Теленс и последняя захваченная душа, Какёин Нориаки YES! YES! YES!.png|"YES! YES! YES!" Telence loses.png|Теленс проигрывает в свобственную игру Telence punched.png|Побит Star Platinum |-| Anime= Telence's first appearence.png|Первое появление Теленса Д'Арби Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|Все 9 Египетских Славных Богов на Аниме Календаре 2016 (Сентябрь - Октябрь) Telence with the Joestars.png|Теленс приглашает группу Джостара в особоняк Дио Telence closeup.png|Последний из 9 египетских славных богов, Теленс встречается лицом к лицу с Крестоносцами Telence Atum.png|Теленс со своим стендом Telence prepares to game.png|Теленс готовится к игре Telence puppets.png|Хвастается своей коллекцией кукол с душами группе Джостара Telence with Kakyoin.png|Какёин Нориаки принимает исптытание Теленса в игре "F-Mega" Telence button mashing.png|Яростные нажатия кнопки контроллера Telence Kakyoin doll.png|Теленс и последняя захваченная душа, Какёин Нориаки Jotaro challenges Telence.png|Джотаро предлагает Теленсу испытание в игре "Oh! That's A Baseball" Telence beats up brother.png|Флешбек Теленса, где он избивал своего брата Дэниэля за удар его подруги yes! yes! yes! yes! yes!.png|"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Telence shock.png|В шоке от того, что его перехитрили Telence defeat.png|Тилинс подсознательно принимает своё поражение Telence punched Anime.png|Star Platinum избивает Теленса Kenny, Telence and Vanilla.png|Теленс с Ваниллой Айсом и Кенни Джи во флешбеке Нукесаку |-| Прочее= Spritelence.PNG|Теленс в Heritage for the Future Spriteterence.PNG|Задний вид Теленса в Heritage for the Future Darbyyoungsfc.png|Теленс Д'Арби в island illusion room (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Top (4).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Примечания Навигация en:Telence T. D'Arby Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Агенты Дио Категория:Девять египетских славных Богов Категория:Антагонисты 3 части Категория:Люди Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты